


Kissing her

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's nothing more she wants than to live these moments over and over again
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse & Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Kissing her

Annie is on top of her and dangerously close. There's hardly any space between them and all Hitch can feel is _her._

A shaky breath leaves Hitch’s mouth and her body alight with wonderful sensations. “Annie, please”, she whispers to the girl on top of her.

Getting the hint, Annie cups her cheek and kisses her with months of tension behind it and lets her hand wander all over Hitch’s body. Hitch’s hips strain upwards to meet her lover’s body as each touch sets her on fire. When they finally pull apart for air, Hitch with Annie’s assistance, removes her bra and lets her breasts fall freely. The bed creaks as Annie gets up and she pulls down her trousers and takes off her top. Hitch sits up and notices her heavy breathing, how Annie’s nipples are perked, and of course the tell-tale wetness on her crotch.

As Annie crawls back into bed she murmurs “I’ve wanted this for the longest time”, and Hitch notices the intense desire in her fiery blue eyes. With a dramatic flair, Hitch lays back and feels Annie’s intense gaze on her chest and with intent she guides the girls hand and lets her palm her breast.

Something changes in Annie and suddenly Hitch finds her mouth on hers again, needy and wet. Something about the kiss felt nasty, perhaps because of the way Annie was kneading her tits and tugging at her nipples. She archs her back and suddenly feels Annie’s mouth leave hers only for her to feel something warm and wet engulfing her nipple. Somehow this feels even better than the hand on her other breast and to ground herself she grasps the sheets and lets out a shaky moan. Immediately it leaves her mouth, Annie’s mouth is there to swallow it, along with all the other noises she makes.

Minutes of Annie alternating between her lips, her nipples, and her necks has Hitch trembling and on the verge of coming. With a groan she pushes Annie off her, much to the other girls surprise and before Annie can think, Hitch straddles her and manages to remove her bra. Annie smirks and whispers “damn, you’re excited”, and Hitch only laughs in response. She leans down and kisses Annie and lets their breasts graze slightly. As she grinds on Annie, she wishes there was no barrier between them and as if she reads her mind, Annie flips Hitch unto her back and hastily pulls of Hitch’s underwear. The room is heavy with the scent of sex and Hitch trembles at the thought of what Annie would do to her. The blond ties her hair back and parts Hitchs legs and exposing the wet mess between them. Annies first lick on her clit almost takes Hitch over the edge and she lets out a long deep moan. As Annie flicks her tongue and sucks on her clit, Hitch softly grinds on her face and uses one hand to hold Annies head and the other to stimulate her hardened nipples. Hitch stiffens and whimpers “don’t stop” and moments later the feels the build up reaching its peak and comes. Annie comes back up and whispers into Hitch’s ear and asks if she’d enjoyed that. Without waiting on her response, Annie buries her face into the nape of her neck and begins to suck and bite it sending shivers down Hitch’s spine. Wanting to reciprocate, Hitch reaches down and hovers over Annie’s crotch and feels the _heat_.

Within a second, Annie has her underwear off and Hitch parts her wet lips and slips a finger inside causing Annie to moan. Hitch maintains a steady pattern, in out in out, she puts in another finger which slides easily in. She softly kisses Annies breast and presses the girl close to her. Annie doesn’t know how much longer she can take it so when Hitch increases her pace and takes one of her nipples into her mouth, she comes all over her fingers and shudders. Hitch can’t help but stare at the bliss in Annie’s face as she comes and feels desire swell in her again. Annie rolls to the off Hitch and lets out a heavy sigh at the ceiling. She turns to Hitch and says, “I really want to do that again”, and with a smile, Hitch kisses her again.

* * *

They do this over and over again, there are no false promises of tomorrow or empty promises of love, just their bodies ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut, please comment critiques


End file.
